<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Aren’t That Quiet by DabbaDoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836443">You Aren’t That Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbaDoo/pseuds/DabbaDoo'>DabbaDoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Park Seonghwa, Face-Fucking, Hotel Sex, It wasn’t meant to be this long but it is, Kim Hongjoong is a baby, Kim Hongjoong is horny, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Sex Toys, Minor Subdrop, Not Beta Read, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Park Seonghwa-centric, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Kim Hongjoong, They’re stuck in a hotel for reasons, because aftercare is important, breath play, safe sex, yes I know I’m sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbaDoo/pseuds/DabbaDoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Seonghwa had known that this was what he would be feeling, he would of listened in on Hongjoong alone in his room more often. Well- that’s a lie, he wouldn’t go out of his way to disturb someone having alone time with themselves. This was an exception.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Aren’t That Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello hello! This is my first time posting in AO3 and it is coincidentally the first ever smut that I’ve managed to fully finish, though it’s not beta read so I’m sure it goes from tense to tense. I’m really proud of this one though, and while I didn’t intend this one shot to be this long, I hope y’all enjoy! </p><p>PS- this was originally going to a one shot about how Seonghwa made Hongjoong horny at a fan site, but I started with the smut because that’s the most exciting part and ended up leaving the build up out. So you can keep that in mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A seemingly agressive sort of noise finds its way into Seonghwa’s room at the hotel. He looked up from his phone and sat up on the bed, looking at the plain wall. </p><p>He knew for a fact that Hongjoong’s room was next to him. So the noises he thought he was hearing were a bit weird. If it had been Mingi or Wooyoung next door, he would of passed it off as the youngers doing something weird like playing a game of some sort. </p><p>But the fact that it was coming from their leader was odd. He was usually quiet and reserved while they were at hotels and such. That being said, this was the first time they were neighbours at a hotel- maybe this was normal? But at the dorms they shared a room and he didn’t sound like that, ever. </p><p>Nonetheless, Seonghwa was intrigued. He left his phone on the bed and travelled to the wall. He pressed his ears to the wall and stopped breathing, just for a moment, to see if he could hear anything. </p><p>And sure enough, he heard a small and petite sound, similar to a moan. Another moan, this time long and petite, another one gentle and another breath. Then one sounded painful. A hiss through teeth. </p><p>“Ahh, Seonghwa-oppa,”</p><p>Seonghwa’s face contorted in confusion. Why was he saying ‘oppa’? He wasn’t a girl. And they were born in the same year. It’s not like he disapproved of the idea, just why would he-</p><p>It took a moment, but Seonghwa pushed himself away when he realised what was happening next door. He covered his eyes, before realising that did nothing and looked back at the wall, the sides of his thumb still laying on the side of his face like he was playing peekaboo with a child. </p><p>He had mixed feelings about what he had just heard. Some of his feelings one would expect from hearing your best friend masturbate to the thought of you. </p><p>Confusion, slight disgust, icky, conflicted. </p><p>But he also felt kind of proud that he did that to Hongjoong. Like he had accomplished something. He felt curious in a way, intrigued to hear more. Those were the feelings Seonghwa did not like but he couldn’t ignore them. They were intriguing. </p><p>He tried to ignore it, but the idea of scrolling through Twitter suddenly had become very boring to him. </p><p>Seonghwa found his way back to the wall, by pure accident, he would like to inform. The moans felt clearer now that he knew what he was listening to. </p><p>“Ahh~ Ah~”</p><p>Though they were still quite hushed and softly escaped from Hongjoong’s lips, Seonghwa loved them. A bit too much for it to be considered straight, or normal for that matter. </p><p>“Seonghwa-oppa,” there it’s was again, Seonghwa’s name accompanied by the honorific he never thought would hear leave Hongjoong’s mouth. </p><p>The word sounded hot coming from the other side of the wall. It was almost dirty, but he spoke the word with such poise, perfectly balancing against the tip of his tongue before tipping over and deliciously rubbing him the right way. </p><p>His hand sunk down to his crotch and grabbed tightly. He shouldn’t be doing this, he really shouldn’t be. He can’t. No, he can’t do that. </p><p>“Ahh, oppa~”</p><p>Maybe just this once it would be fine. </p><p>He massaged himself gently, wanting to savour the feelings he was feeling. But with a quick whine from Hongjoong’s mouth, he undid his zipper with a shaky hand and wrapped his hands around his dick. </p><p>He gasped, feeling his shoulders fall and relax. Slowly he began to pump, the idea of Hongjoong next door fingering himself making Seonghwa bite his lips. He didn’t know what Hongjoong was actually going, but it was a safe bet and the imagine was too sexy to think of something else. </p><p>Now Seonghwa was never really one for masturbating. He always thought of himself higher than that. More proper. He’d only done it four times in his life, this time being his fifth. </p><p>Somehow it felt different. This time it wasn’t to porn or a screen. It was to the thought of his best friend. You would think he’d feel gross for doing that but he actually felt contempt with it. He was very relaxed. </p><p>But the more he pulled himself, the more hungry he became. The more he wanted to see Hongjoong’s face below him, squirming with anticipation, bucking his hips, neck sweaty and covered in marks, hair sticking to his forehead. </p><p>And in that split second he decided he was not going to cum from his hand. </p><p>He put his dick back inside his pants, not bothering with the zipper knowing full well that his shaft would be free soon enough and found himself in front of Hongjoong’s door. </p><p>He didn’t want to barge in, that would be rude. Instead he knocked. “Hongjoong!” </p><p>“Ahh, fuck.” He heard a whisper. “One second!”</p><p>There was a lot of fidgeting inside the room, the sound of draws opening and closing, bed sheets being pulled around, even the sound of something tripping over. </p><p>Soon enough the door was open to reveal a somewhat sweaty Hongjoong wearing a sweater and sweatpants. “Hey Seonghwa, what’s up bro?”</p><p>Seonghwa didn’t even hesitate to place his lips on Hongjoong’s. Not wasting a second being soft, he bucked his hips to give Hongjoong the friction he was sure he had been wishing for. </p><p>A moan pulled Seonghwa into the room, unconsciously closing the door behind him with his foot, his hands too busy searching Hongjoong’s body under his shirt. </p><p>“Ahh, Hwa wait,” Hongjoong breathed out, yet continued to mash his lips against Seonghwa’s. </p><p>Seonghwa pulled away for a split moment to stare at Hongjoong. There was this twinkle in his eyes- a spark of lust. He did that. And he was proud of it. </p><p>“Yes,” Seonghwa said, unbuttoning his shirt with the help of Hongjoong’s ever so small fingers and tossing it to the side. </p><p>They pulled away for a moment, Seonghwa holding onto the hem of Hongjoong’s sweater, but not pulling up. Hongjoong looped his thumbs in the hoops of Seonghwa’s jeans. </p><p>“I’m not complaining but why are you here?” He asked before his mouth was attacked by Seonghwa, tongue prying at his lips. </p><p>Hongjoong gladly opened his mouth for the man in front of him, pushing harder against Seonghwa. Their tongues clashed and Hongjoong nearly chuckled at the action. </p><p>They swirled together, neither searching for dominance nor looking to be too gentle. The feeling was breathtaking, literally, just the perfect push and pull. The perfect balance of interest. </p><p>Seonghwa’s tongue pulled back and his teeth brushed down, pulling at Hongjoong’s bottom lip, watching his dark eyes for any sign of discomfort before letting go. </p><p>He leaned forward and pressed his forehead up against Hongjoong’s, not pressing any further, nor trying to kiss him. Their breath tangles. </p><p>“You were being too loud,” he said hushed, closing his eyes and gulping. </p><p>One hands travelled from Hongjoong’s waist, trailing up his loosely defined muscle while his other holds his face, cupping the side of his face. He runs his rough thumb over his cheeks, gently. </p><p>“Bet you can make me moan louder.” Hongjoong breathed back, biting his lip in anticipation. </p><p>He grips Seonghwa’s open zipper, trying his hardest to pull him closer as he backs up slowly to the bed. Their foreheads never disconnect. </p><p>Slowly Hongjoong falls on the bed, his sweater riding up from the momentum and showing off his tiny tummy. Seonghwa crawled on top, leaving a trail of kisses from his v-line up his visible abdomen, before skipping to his neck and trailing to his lips. </p><p>The kiss they shared wasn’t the same as the others. Instead it was soft and gentle, matching the feel of Hongjoong’s fingers as he grazed Seonghwa’s sides. </p><p>It was almost poetic- how rough they were a minute ago compared to the softness of their touches. It was like they were scared to break each other, and, in a way, that’s as true. But Hongjoong wanted to be broken. </p><p>“Seonghwa, please,” Hongjoong breathed out, “please just, ugh,” </p><p>Hongjoong couldn’t find the words to say. The way Seonghwa was just attacking his neck with sweet kisses and gently sucks was making him giddy in a way. </p><p>He found the scene romantic, despite the dull setting and unappetising room they had found themselves in. He didn’t want to ruin what romance was left. </p><p>“What is it Hongjoong?” Seonghwa asked, nuzzling into the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, giving a sugary nip at his skin. </p><p>“I, um,” Hongjoong moaned at the feeling of Seonghwa’s hands on his thigh. </p><p>“You can say anything you want,” Seonghwa said, reassuring Hongjoong. </p><p>Seonghwa pushed himself up so he could look at the man below him. “Are you uncomfortable? Do you want to top? Is there a certain thing you want to do? Do you have a kink of some sort that I should know abou-“ Seonghwa’s blabbering mouth was shut by Hongjoong crashing their lips together. </p><p>It was silent for a moment, just the deep sigh Hongjoong gave when he let his head fall back into the blankets. He stared at Seonghwa’s face, just for a quick second. </p><p>“Seonghwa I’m okay.” He smiled. “I just- I just want you to fucking use me.” He breathed out shakily. </p><p>“Is that’s what you want?” </p><p>“Please,” he choked out, “choke me, bite me, hit me- just fucking ruin me, but say pretty things to me,”</p><p>It took a moment for Seonghwa to fully understand what Hongjoong was asking for, but when he did, he let his hand slowly slide from Hongjoong’s thigh to his neck, making sure to go over his hard crotch area. </p><p>Hongjoong bit his bottom lip, bucking up to meet Seonghwa’s hand as his fingers gazed over him. His own hands found their way to Seonghwa’s hair, tugging gently on the black locks. </p><p>“Hmm, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong moaned out, beginning to pull harder. </p><p>“Hongjoong, baby, mind if you do something for me?” Seonghwa asked, backing away to pull down his jeans. </p><p>“Hmm?” Hongjoong hummed. He sat up and peeled off his sweater. </p><p>“Call me ‘oppa’ again, please.” Seonghwa asked stepping out of his pants and pulling off his socks. </p><p>Hongjoong smiled, dragging himself to the edge of the bed in front of Seonghwa and looked up at him. While staring at him he began to kiss at Seonghwa’s tummy, gently sucking and licking. </p><p>“Yes, Seonghwa-oppa,”</p><p>“Good. Now suck gorgeous,”</p><p>By Hongjoong’s hands, Seonghwa’s boxers fell past his thighs. He brung his mouth to the dick, licking a strip from the base to the tip. </p><p>Seonghwa hissed, his hands immediately going to grab at Hongjoong’s hair, pulling hard. Again, Hongjoong licked from top to bottom to top again and swirling his tongue around the tip. </p><p>He dragged his tongue slowly, Seonghwa nearly bucking his hips with each breath. Gently he flattened out his tongue only to swirl it around. </p><p>Seonghwa could only imagine how heavenly it was going to feel when he finally used the rest of his damn mouth, which the man in front of him seemed to be avoiding. Maybe he needed some encouragement?</p><p>“Hongjoong, baby- why don’t you use the rest of your pretty mouth for me- yeah?” Seonghwa hushed out. </p><p>Hongjoong left a long stripe of saliva from the base to his tip, groaning at the words as they left Seonghwa’s deliciously biteable lips. He was so focused on the praise he didn’t notice the soft buck of his hips. </p><p>Staring up at Seonghwa, he wrapped his petite lips over the tip and gave a gentle nudge with his tongue- making the blonde hair beauty sigh in contentment.</p><p>For whatever reason- Hongjoong knew what he was doing. That much was made very clear when he let his mouth fall lower, teasingly stopping halfway before circling his tongue and sucking in right as he mouth travelled back to the tip, all while staring right at Seonghwa with fire in his eyes. </p><p>Hongjoong was a god at this. He’s change it up every few sucks, one moment flattening his tongue and the next only using the tip of it. He’d journey further and further down, and then barely go passed his tip before engulfing him again. </p><p>His hands however- god. They were barely even ghosting his thigh, but he could feel every movement, experienced every muscle twitch and kneaded into every bit of pressure the tips of his rough fingers gave. Seonghwa just knew that Hongjoong knew what he was doing with his hands. He had to. </p><p>Finally though, through the teasing, Hongjoong’s mouth finally fell to his base, tongue flat and waving and he hollowed out his cheeks and pulled back up, slightly worried his gag reflex would kick in. </p><p>Again, he dived down, and then again, and then again, one moment with hollow cheeks and the next featuring the grazing of teeth. </p><p>Then he did something, and Seonghwa wasn’t sure what it was but it made his hips unwilling jump forward and Hongjoong choke for a second. He was about to apologise, but the moan that vibrated through his lower half shut him up. </p><p>This time he intentionally rolled his hips for Hongjoong, and holy shit did this unlock a new feeling in Seonghwa. Hongjoong pushes passed halfway though. He choked and moaned with every gently thrust. </p><p>Hongjoong pulled back for a moment, “I told you to use me, so fuck my mouth,” and oh, Seonghwa did, and it felt too good to be true. </p><p>Seonghwa snapped his hips forward, hands gripping Hongjoong’s hair tightly. He didn’t move at all, just held onto Seonghwa’s hips for support, his mouth locked open and tongue laying flat. </p><p>The tip hit the back of Hongjoong’s throat, and a choked moan mix ripped through his body. His throat was feeling thoroughly used the fifth time the tip rammed into it but he knew it was only the beginning. </p><p>It was bliss, pure pleasure, but Seonghwa knew that if he kept standing, he was going to collapse in due time. “On the bed?” Seonghwa asked, though it was more of a command than anything else. </p><p>Hongjoong immediately backed off, jumping up and throwing his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. One quick kiss, a ballerina twirl and a gentle shove later- they were laying together, Hongjoong on top, slowly moving his lips in between each crevice back down to the hard dick waiting to reunite with his mouth.</p><p>When they did, Seonghwa immediately went back to bucking his hips. This was a perfect rhythm to him, and their melody was the gentle hums and moans Hongjoong let out. He closed his eyes to hear it. </p><p>If Seonghwa had known that this was what he would be feeling, he would of listened in on Hongjoong alone in his room more often. Well- that’s a lie, he wouldn’t go out of his way to disturb someone having alone time with themselves. This was an exception. </p><p>What he would do is try his damn hardest to turn on Hongjoong just to see him struggle in public. He liked that idea- of him getting riled up in front of the others while they have no clue. </p><p>Damn- maybe he was more kinky than he thought? This was definitely opening his eyes to the realm of kinky sex escapades he and Hongjoong could find themselves. </p><p>What about Hongjoong and him getting down and dirty in a restaurant bathroom, or Seonghwa rubbing his thigh during an interview only to fuck him back stage, or Seonghwa messing with him while they share a blanket during movie night, or during a fan sign-</p><p>“Ooh- fuck,” Seonghwa’s breath was caught in his throat when he felt a tug at his balls. He opened his eyes to see Hongjoong. </p><p>Hongjoong had his mouth moving from tip to base, even though it was Seonghwa who was still face fucking through the slight ache forming in his back, one hand massaging Seonghwa’s balls and the other reached behind himself. Seonghwa smirked at him. </p><p>“Kitten?” Seonghwa asked gently and Hongjoong peered up, clear tears in the corners of his eyes. </p><p>Seonghwa cooed. He felt bad, but he was loving the way Hongjoong was just taking him in. Hongjoong really had unlocked something in him. </p><p>“Up,” Seonghwa motioned him to come closer to his face with his. </p><p>He pulled off with a ‘pop’ and came closer to Seonghwa, fingers still pushing inside of him. Their mouths hovered about each other, neither closing the gap, just staring. </p><p>“Hmm, so pretty,” Seonghwa said gently, Hongjoong smiling at his comment. “So pretty for me,”</p><p>Before Seonghwa closed the gap, he brung his fingers to Hongjoong’s mouth and forcing them in, Hongjoong immediately covering them in saliva. Seonghwa would gladly stay like this for eternity, the feeling rushing to his dick and he hoped Hongjoong was feeling the same way. </p><p>Seonghwa mouthed at Hongjoong’s jaw and pulled his fingers out, lips roughly clashing together. He grabbed at Hongjoong’s hips with his dry hand, pulling him further forward and reached behind him, not wasting a moment in probing his finger next to Hongjoong’s. </p><p>Hongjoong moaned out as an extra finger was added, mouth leaving Seonghwa’s as he arched his back. The curve in his stomach and the way his chest heaved made him chuckle. </p><p>He dipped into his collarbone, first leaving gently and fluffy kisses to soften the harsh jabs of his finger then biting down hard, making Hongjoong take out his own fingers to steady himself with a breathy moan. </p><p>“Fuck oppa,” he gasped, and Seonghwa took the chance to put two more fingers in, stretching him back open. </p><p>He was still lightly loose from whatever he was doing before but Seonghwa knew that it would be more comfortable for him to be worked open. </p><p>Besides, Seonghwa fingers were heaven and despite him wanting to be gentle, Hongjoong wanted rough. It was better to be rough with his fingers than his dick, he could alway pull out a finger if it was too much. </p><p>“Fuck, Seonghwa-oppa, fuck.” He bit down again. “Oh god please,”</p><p>Seonghwa smirked into his neck. “Please what kitten?” He licked a stripe up his neck before biting down roughly under his jaw- not too rough to leave a mark though. “Use your words,”</p><p>“For the love of- just fuck me,” </p><p>Seonghwa chuckled, continuously biting down and sucking and licking stripes along his neck. Every time he sucked just a little harder than he should, Hongjoong would jolt his hips forward against Seonghwa’s leg. He wanted him to do it again. </p><p>“Gotta be more specific baby.” Seonghwa bit down just under his collarbone. </p><p>Once again, his hips jerked forward, pleading to be touched. It was cute really, desperate. He liked where this was going. </p><p>“Do you want to ride me?” Seonghwa licked his Adam’s apple. </p><p>“Do want me to fuck you against the wall?” He sucked just below his chin. </p><p>“How about doggy style?” He bit down gently, dragging his teeth down his neck. </p><p>“Or how about I push you onto your back so I can watch the way your pretty face gets flushed when I fucking wreck you?”</p><p>Hongjoong at that point was so far gone, the dirty words leaving Seonghwa’s mouth enough to get him to hump against his leg. God he didn’t care, but he needed something. </p><p>“Ah, Seonghwa-oppa,”</p><p>“What kitten? Give me an answer.” Seonghwa knew he himself wouldn’t last much longer, his dick aching but he loved doing whatever it was that he was doing. </p><p>Was it dirty talk? Was it just being kinky? He didn’t know, but fuck did he like doing it. He loved seeing the reaction he was getting more though. </p><p>“I wanna-“ a pitched moan came out as Seonghwa pushed against something, “-want you to see my face oppa.” </p><p>Seonghwa knew he had found his prostate, but didn’t want to waste much time. He was suddenly becoming very aware of where they were and how much time they would have left alone. </p><p>He pulled out his fingers, feeling satisfied with how stretched Hongjoong was and flipped them over, mouth open against his chest and sucking hard. Marks there wouldn’t be seen so he let them grow red under his lips. </p><p>“Baby,” he pulled off to look at Hongjoong. “Do you have a condom and lube?”</p><p>“Top drawer.”</p><p>So that must of been what the shuffling was. Seonghwa reaches over to the table beside the bed while stimulating Hongjoong by rubbing his hips against his. He pulled open the draw, not only spotting a pack of condoms he hoped would be the right size and a bottle of lube, but also a small range of sex toys- a dildo, a butt plug and a cock ring. </p><p>The group had unfortunately been stuck at this hotel for a week longer than they had planned, schedules annoyingly being pushed back and reshuffled. They went sightseeing most of the time, but he guesses Hongjoong had become bored by himself at the hotel with all the new free time and bought himself something to entertain him- either that or he brung these everywhere with him. </p><p>Seonghwa doesn’t know what was more hot- Hongjoong buying toys to satisfy himself while they were stuck or Hongjoong secretly carrying them everywhere they went. </p><p>He pulled out the lube and a single pack of condoms and sat them next to them and the pulled out the dildo which was still wet from earlier use. Seonghwa couldn’t tell if Hongjoong is embarrassed or turned on (or both) at the sight but he decides to play with the idea for a moment. </p><p>“What’s this kitten?” He said. “This what you were using before me, wishing it was my cock?”</p><p>“Yes oppa,” Hongjoong said. “God I wished it was you,”</p><p>“Of course you did gorgeous, I could hear you pretty voice begging for me through the walls. Bet someone else heard you saying my name,” Seonghwa groans out, dropping the toy back into the draw and shutting it. “I’d love to see you fuck yourself on it, but not today,” </p><p>Seonghwa leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Hongjoong’s arms immediately wrapped around his neck, turning his head to properly kiss him. </p><p>“Next time?” Hongjoong asked hopefully against his lips, voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“Of course,” he said following the movement of him reaching to grab the condom packet. “Mind opening this for me gorgeous?”</p><p>Hongjoong took the packet form his hands and tore it open between his teeth. He didn’t hand it back to Seonghwa, instead reaching down to his dick and leaning up to kiss him again. </p><p>Slowly and painfully, he rolled the condom on for Seonghwa, who instead rested one hand on Hongjoong’s thigh and the other propped to keep himself elevated. Finally it was rolled on. </p><p>Seonghwa pulled away first, properly positioning himself at Hongjoong’s entrance. He popped open the lube bottle and squirted some of the slippery liquid on his fingers before tugging his dick gently to make sure he was fully hard and completely lubed up. </p><p>He guided his tip to Hongjoong’s entrance, teasing as he rubbed the tip across his hole. He did this for a moment before the man below him huffed out in annoyance and wrapped his legs around his waist in hope he would get the idea. </p><p>“Kitten?” Hongjoong hummed in reply. “Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it for you, just tell me okay? I want this to feel as amazing as possible. You deserve amazing,”</p><p>Hongjoong quickly nodded, adding a small ‘yes oppa’ from the back of his throat, barely even paying attention and pulling Seonghwa’s hips closer to his with his legs. He did finally get the idea and gently pushed in. He leaned forward so he was looming over him, slowly itching his cock further into him. </p><p>Hongjoong’s face didn’t necessarily contort in pain or discomfort, but rather in frustrated relief. He unhooked his legs and gently squeezed his knees into Seonghwa’s sides, effectively stopping him from moving further in, around an inch of him cold from the air. </p><p>“God,” Hongjoong choked out. “You feel so good Seonghwa-oppa,” </p><p>Seonghwa hummed in acknowledgement, placing rough kisses along Hongjoong neck, tempted to suck so hard he left marks but not acting on that urge, knowing how disastrous that could be. </p><p>“You feel good to baby. So good,”</p><p>After a moment of Hongjoong adjusting, he re-hooked his legs around the elders waist and pulled him closer. Eventually, Seonghwa was fully sheathed and he let out a breathy moan into Hongjoong’s neck. He didn’t move, worried he was going to hurt him if he did. </p><p>“Move,” Hongjoong said, voice barely above a whisper, “please,”</p><p>Seonghwa bit down on his shoulder, just hard enough to make Hongjoong squirm underneath him, as he began to roll his hips shallowly. If he did accidentally leave a mark there it shouldn’t be too big a deal, he never wore tank tops. </p><p>“Fuck, do that again.” Hongjoong grasped at Seonghwa’s shoulders. </p><p>“Do what gorgeous?” </p><p>“Bite me.” Seonghwa did, snapping his hips forwards just hard enough to elicit a surprised gasp from him. “Oh fuck,”</p><p>Seonghwa resisted the urge to chuckle and instead focused his attention on thrusting his hips to help Hongjoong chase his orgasm that he’s probably been searching for for hours and his own. Every painful snap forward was just another step to helping the both of them reach their end goal. </p><p>He built up speed rather quickly, not wanting to be too harsh at first but wanting to fulfil Hongjoong’s earlier request to ‘ruin him’. He was being a bit more rough than he thought he was going to be but what can he do? Stop? Not with the way Hongjoong was whimpering under him. </p><p>Remembering his earlier ask of ‘hit me’, Seonghwa took his hand and experimentally brung in to Hongjoong’s hip and let his hand love tap him- not being hard but definitely letting Hongjoong know he was doing something. It felt like he was clapping against his skin more than anything else. </p><p>Hongjoong bit his lip and and began to push back against Seonghwa’s thrusts. It was a gentle rhythm, and the patting of Seonghwa’s hands were driving him up the wall. </p><p>“Hit-Hit me harder oppa, please,”</p><p>“Wonderful manners baby,” </p><p>Seonghwa took his hand and hit him slightly harder than he had been. It was enough to get Hongjoong to halt pushing back onto him for a moment, allowing him to pull out until it was just his tip inside of him and pushing back in, once again slapping him on the side of him hip. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hongjoong moaned out. </p><p>He thrusted like that again, going harder and harsher with each thrust, relishing in the noises Hongjoong was making. He sounded like he was choking, yet still very much breathing, voice whiny and desperate. </p><p>Eventually they found a rhythm together. Seonghwa every ten or so thrusts would find himself spanking the side of Hongjoong’s hip, the skin turning pink before be moved lower and began to slap his outer thigh. Ideally he’d want to either spank his ass or inner thigh but both areas were preoccupied.</p><p>He’d rub the area he spanked gently, hoping to ease any uncomfortable or unwelcome pain Hongjoong might of experienced, but also to feed his unbelievable desire to care for Hongjoong. </p><p>Hongjoong himself let his hands find their way into Seonghwa’s hair, pulling and tugging and loving the moans it pulled from him. While he didn’t moan ‘like a porn star’ it was still incredibly sexy to Hongjoong’s ears. </p><p>It didn’t take very long for Hongjoong’s abdomen to being to feel warm, like he was holding a heat pack over it, his lower torso region slowly feeling twisted. As lovely of a feeling as it was, he had already been denied cumming once (when Seonghwa has first knocked on his door), and he was going to chase this orgasm like his life depended on it. </p><p>Seonghwa himself could also feel that warm pit, however he wasn’t particularly searching to turn that warm flicker into a raging fire. Instead he was focused on Hongjoong, his mind racing his name over and over. </p><p>Once again, he spanked his thigh and Hongjoong let out a whinny yet relatively loud moan, nearly pulling out Seonghwa’s damp black hair in a desperate attempt to reach his climax. </p><p>“Seong- Seonghwa-oppa?” Hongjoong said huskily. </p><p>“Yes beautiful?”</p><p>“Fuck- please, please choke me,”</p><p>Seonghwa didn’t falter his thrusts, but pulled away slightly to properly look at Hongjoong. His eyebrows furrowed in worry </p><p>“I don’t know how,” he admitted. “I don’t want to hurt you,”</p><p>“You won’t.” Seonghwa obtruded his hips particularly harshly into that bundle of nerves that had Hongjoong nearly crying. “Oh my god,”</p><p>Hongjoong’s hand pried itself from Seonghwa’s hair and found Seonghwa’s hand that had been spanking him. He held it gently, knowing his hand would feel tender from repeatedly hitting him for the last however many minutes. </p><p>“I’ll walk you through it,” he brung his hand up to his lips, shaking as he kissed his palm in reassurance. “Okay?”</p><p>“Anything for you gorgeous. You deserve anything you want, you know that? So good for me, so good for everyone,” Seonghwa knew he should stop talking so he did, kissing as Hongjoong’s shoulder. He was beginning to think he could talk like this forever. “Guide me baby,”</p><p>Hongjoong nodded, bringing Seonghwa’s hand to his neck and letting him slot them around his width, not pressing down nor squeezing. He grabbed his wrist with one hand and his other placed his hand over Seonghwa’s to help him. </p><p>“Don’t push down,” Hongjoong whispered through a moan. “Just squeeze the sides, right- right here,” He guided his fingers where they should be. </p><p>“Okay,” Seonghwa gently did as he was told, not going to hard nor pressing down as instructed. </p><p>A rather loud moan passed Hongjoong’s lips, beginning to feel like absolute heaven under Seonghwa’s hand, but the pressure wasn’t hard enough. He squeezed his fingers down for him. </p><p>“You can go harder oppa,”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you,” Seonghwa admitted, stuttering his hips forward as the warm fireplace pooling in his stomach became a fiery bonfire. </p><p>“You won’t-“ then Hongjoong got an idea. “-just, if you feel me tap your wrist twice, let go yeah?”</p><p>Hongjoong’s reassurance made him feel better and he nodded, squeezing tighter until he found a pulse and waited there. The smaller boys chest was still heaving so he was still breathing, and Seonghwa counted that as a win.</p><p>His hips kept stuttering forward and at some point it seemed like Hongjoong was the only one moving. He didn’t complain though, the hand around his neck giving him more than enough stimulation, the gentle echo of his pulse in his head driving him wild. </p><p>The pace was slower than before but still held the previous aggression- only Seonghwa’s thrust were more violent than they had been, finally chasing his own end. He still wanted Hongjoong to cum first, so he leaned his mouth away from the shoulder it had been pampering kisses with and mouthed at his chest, trying to find a sensitive spot. </p><p>Pushing Seonghwa’s hand down against his windpipe was probably the best decision of Hongjoong’s life, his body beginning to completely shutter under the sensation. </p><p>“Oh- oh god,” he moaned, nearly screaming when he felt a wet tongue he knew very personally flick over his nipple. “Oppa, oppa please- please can I cum?” </p><p>The way Hongjoong’s voice sounded so broken and shallow from his throat being pushed against was so incredibly hot he accidentally pushed down harder. Hongjoong didn’t seem to mind though, squeezing his wrist harder to control himself. </p><p>“Of course darling, cum for me.” Seonghwa thrusted forward hard and that was all it took for Hongjoong to come undone under him. “That’s it baby, that’s a good boy. Let it all out sweetie,”</p><p>His legs squeezed around his waist, shaking wildly as he came between their stomachs. His thighs clenched and his toes curled, hands quickly going to grab Seonghwa’s hair and letting out the whiniest moan either of them had ever heard. Seonghwa guided him through his climate with his dick and mouth sucking at his nipples. </p><p>“Well done baby, you did so well for me,”</p><p>“So well for oppa,” </p><p>When Seonghwa felt Hongjoong ease he grip on his hair, he let go of Hongjoong’s neck, palm still resting his hand on his neck, and began chasing his own high. His hip movement grew faster, desperate to finish before Hongjoong was overstimulated. </p><p>Hongjoong was, an almost painful burning beginning to attack his lower half- but he kept his whining to a minimal, instead focusing on encouraging Seonghwa to continue as he was, chanting oppa over and over again until he felt Seonghwa climax. </p><p>Seonghwa rode out his orgasm, slowing down until he eventually just stopped moving, buried deep inside and finally collapsed against Hongjoong, whispering nice things and kissing along his chest. A smile spread across both their lips. </p><p>There was a moment of silence between the two, Hongjoong’s tiny fingers running through Seonghwa’s dark hair. He looked up at the ceiling. Exhaustion had caught up to the both of them. It was peaceful. </p><p>“Wow,” Hongjoong finally breathed out, making Seonghwa sit up and slowly pull out. </p><p>“You were so good baby, so good,” </p><p>He stood up from the bed and walked to the bathroom connected to the room. He never thought he’d say this but he was glad to of lost the challenge deciding rooms to Hongjoong and Yunho. That’s as when he remembered, they had roommates. Quickly he pulled off the used condom, making sure to tie it up before dropping it in the bin under the sink. </p><p>He grabbed a wet wipe from the sink bench and wiped down himself, making sure his stomach and dick were both clear of mess before chucking the wipe and grabbing another. It took some searching but he found a burgundy coloured cloth that adorned Hongjoong’s initials. He ran it under hot water and exited the bathroom. </p><p>Hongjoong seemed dazed, body still uncovered and open, knees up and chest still heaving. Seonghwa quickly made his way to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears as he began to clean him up, using the wet wipe to clean up the drying cum and the wet cloth to sooth his body. </p><p>He ran the cloth over his legs, particularly his thighs, humming contently as he felt the muscles relax under his touch. The cloth travelled to his hip bone, circling it a few times before he properly looked at Hongjoong’s eyes. </p><p>They were glazed over, eyes almost teary and Seonghwa straight up panicked, not recognising it as a sub-drop but knew it was bad, quickly moving the cloth to lay on his chest and hold onto his cheek as he leaned closer. </p><p>“Hongjoong, are you okay?” He asked. </p><p>He nodded, eagerly, hands racing to hold onto his shoulders before a single tear shed out of Hongjoong’s eye. He let out a sob, small but still heartbreaking, and Seonghwa feared the worst. </p><p>“You’re so amazing,” Hongjoong’s words shocked Seonghwa to say the least. “Thank you, so much, for taking care of me and cleaning me up,”</p><p>“Hey baby, don’t cry,” Seonghwa said. “There’s no need to thank me, you deserve it,”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” Hongjoong said, hands reaching to grab Seonghwa’s waist. “Seonghwa- I,” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Seonghwa lowly chucked when Hongjoong failed to find words. “Was everything okay?” He asked, letting one hand reach down to the cloth and finish wiping his body down, despite it becoming cold. </p><p>Hongjoong nodded, sniffling from the anticipation of crying that never came. “Very.” That’s when Hongjoong remembered. “Will- will there be a next time?” </p><p>Seonghwa smiled, taking the cold cloth and wiping over Hongjoong’s sweaty forehead with the clean side of the cloth before planting a kiss on there. Hongjoong could feel the small smile on his lips. </p><p>“I would love to spend another night with you, if you so wish?” </p><p>Hongjoong’s face lit up, smiling wide with teeth and nodding happily before catching Seonghwa’s lips on his, grabbing and pulling his closer. It was sweet yet wet, just the way he liked it. </p><p>Before he could moan into the kiss, Seonghwa pulled back, eyes closed. He opened them, staring at Hongjoong with the intensity of a thousand suns. </p><p>“That was dangerous Joong-ah,” he whispered.  </p><p>“I know,” </p><p>Seonghwa smiled, grabbing hold of the cloth and standing up. He quickly took it to the bathroom, washed it in the sink and left it there and came back into the room. Spotting his pants, he reached to put them on, earning a worried eyebrow raise from Hongjoong. </p><p>He didn’t notice it and continued putting his pants on, yet left the shirt discarded on the floor. His head lifted to see Hongjoong, who was now sitting upright with his knees to his chest. </p><p>“Aren’t you staying?” Hongjoong said worried. </p><p>“Of course I am. I’ll be back in a moment tho, wanna grab my phone for you,”</p><p>Hongjoong didn’t really get the chance to ask what he meant. Seonghwa was already out of the room and in the hallway. </p><p>Seonghwa paused in the hallway to catch his breath, the events that had just taken place finally catching up to him. He smiled. It was a nice feeling knowing he made Hongjoong feel some sort of way. He just didn’t know what to call that feeling. </p><p>He walked into his room, locking eyes with Yeosang who was laying sideways on his bed, legs up against the wall and head practically hanging off the bed. </p><p>“Where have you been?” He asked, before promptly sitting up properly and looking at Seonghwa weirdly. “Where the fuck is your shirt?”</p><p>“I’m staying in Hongjoong’s room tonight,” he said, his answer addressing neither of Yeosang’s questions. </p><p>He walked to his bed and grabbed his phone. He stopped for a second, eyeing his jumper folded on the pillow before grabbing it and heading back out. </p><p>“Can Jongho stay here then? He’s already annoyed with Wooyoung-ah,”</p><p>“Yeah sure,” Seonghwa mindlessly said, not really paying attention to what permission he was granting and made his way back into Hongjoong and Yunho’s shared hotel room without any interruption. </p><p>When he entered, he immediately noticed Hongjoong wearing his shirt, and dear god did he look sexy in it. He probably would’ve popped a boner if he hadn’t of just had sex- he really was turning into a horny teenager, wasn’t he?</p><p>Hongjoong was walking out the bathroom, the now seemingly clean dildo from before in his hand as he shamelessly made his way to the bedside table and hid it away in the bottom drawer. He turned to face Seonghwa, reaching his hands out for him. </p><p>Seonghwa raced for him, not before turning off the lights, enjoying the embrace. Slowly they tumbled into bed, not wanting to let go of one another and snuggled under the blanket, leaving his jumper next to him in case he got cold. Seonghwa leaned his back against the headboard and Hongjoong laid next to him, head on his chest and fingers tracing patterns along his skin. </p><p>“What do you wanna watch, gorgeous?” Seonghwa asked, playing with the idea of the nickname. He opened his phone and opened Netflix. </p><p>“Hmm, something for kids- something I can fall asleep to,” Hongjoong said softly. His eyes were already droopy. </p><p>He changed from Netflix to Disney Plus and passed him his phone so he could chose what he wanted to watch. Seonghwa couldn’t bite back the smile on his face no matter how hard he tried. </p><p>He never stopping running his fingers the through Hongjoong’s hair, not even after he fell asleep half way through the movie, not even when he turned his phone off and put it the bedside table, not even after Yunho had walked into the room wearing a pair of Wooyoung’s short shorts and Mingi’s jacket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! I hope you enjoyed- I know I had a lot of fun writing it. If you have any questions feel free to comment.</p><p>Bye!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>